


Remember Valentine's

by stelladelnordxd



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, future pov, mentions of archie/valerie, non-ace jughead, valentines fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: How do Jughead and Betty spend their first Valentine's night together?





	

“So, where exactly is it we’re going?” He asks with a small smirk towards the woman next to him, wondering why she decides to pull him out of his spot at Pop’s at the very last minute. He’s not surprised when Betty only responds by smiling softly at him, nor is he surprised that she grabs his hand and interlocked their fingers. The couple remain quiet for a little while as Jughead continues to follow Betty’s lead on his, wondering what else they could possibly do tonight. They had already done their Valentine’s Day things during the day -- a nice lunch in a spot where, as far as they knew, only they knew about; a walk around the park after that and then they went back to Betty’s place, knowing they would be alone and spent some more time together. For Jughead, their valentine’s day was perfect -- and he had thought Betty thought so?

“Don’t worry so much about it, Juggie.” Betty says and Jughead looks up at her with a smile. They’ve been dating for nearly a year now, and every time Jughead remembers that, he finds himself unable to believe it. When they first got together, Jughead kept thinking that eventually, Betty would break up with him, or Archie would realize he had feelings for Betty and Betty would chose Archie over him but -- each passing day that occurred proved Jughead wrong, especially when Archie started dating Valerie. And each passing day, Jughead was  _ thankful  _ he was proven wrong, especially on the day Betty whispered she had loved him, or the day they first awkwardly made love.

“You trust me, right?” He hears and he ends up looking at in surprise and confusion. He blinks for a few moments before letting out a small chuckle.

“Of course I do, Bets,” He says while stopping them from continuing their walk and pulling her close, caressing her cheek softly. He’s thankful that it’s not too cold out, despite being February, but after a few moments, he stops and steps away.

“So, where are you taking me?” He asks, squeezing her hand briefly as she smiles and looks ahead of her without moving. He arches an eyebrow before following her gaze, his eyes widening in surprise. In front of him is an old building lit up with what looks like golden colored christmas lights, framing the entrance of the building. He looks towards Betty, his mouth opened slightly before he shakes his head and closes it.

“Bets…” he begins only to stop when she brings him forward, past the entrance and into the building. His eyes widen once more when he sees the bed, arching an eyebrow towards his girlfriend who only giggles.

“You mainly did everything for me today -- the meal, the walk -- and I figured I should probably do something for you,” she begins while biting on her lower lip. Jughead stares at her owlishly, wondering why she’s nervous, but before he can even ask, she’s continuing onward. “And I know you’ve always had a…. _ fantasy _ of spending the night in a slightly haunted building, in the middle of the bed---”

“Being given a massage,” Jughead interrupts with a grin. It’s something he never told  _ anyone _ , something Betty would have had to drag out of him if she had asked him, something that he never admitted to simply because of the mocking he’d receive from his friends if they knew. The fact that Betty was willing to fulfil this --- without even thinking, he brought her close by her waist and kissed her softly, hands framing her face before breaking away when breathing became difficult.

“You...are...amazing,” he breathes softly, fingers tangling in a few strands of Betty’s hair. He watches as she smiles before she leads him to the bed and pushes him gently down. He notices a bag on the floor and arches an eyebrow at her before smirking when she opens it to reveal lotions and creams and oils and ---  _ oh boy  _ \-- nighties.

“You have quite the plans for this night, don’t you?” He questions, smirking when Betty only giggles in response.

“It’s a special night. Our first valentine’s.” She ends up stating after a few moments and Jughead smiles softly, bringing her in and kissing her, getting lost in her like he does every time they kiss.And as the night wears on -- Jughead will always remember this first Valentine’s with Betty.

**Author's Note:**

> Just simple fluff, I hope you enjoyed :) Come talk to me about Bughead on my tumblr, juggycooper <3


End file.
